Help:Rules
Rules that all users must comply with, otherwise they will be blocked. You are allowed to get temporarily banned 3 times before an indefinite (4th) ban. In the case you believe someone may or is breaking the rules, Contact one of our Staff Members. General rules As Per This Wiki being created under Wikia's Wiki Creation Service, You and All Members including the admins and founder are required to adhere to the universal Community Guidelines which can be found at This Link. Plagiarism *We will absolutely not allow plagiarism or information taken from wookieepedia, wikipedia, or any other wikis and encylopedias unless specifically given permissions as such, and even then they should be used mildly and not be the whole article. *You cannot copy another user's (on here or any other site) or other media's plotlines. For Example, you cannot copy an entire storyline from an star wars movie, TV episode, comic or even non-star wars related media. If you are accused as such, there will be an process to determine if it's plagiarism of another plot, or simply has similarities. *You can't just simply post A link to another wiki's article on an subject instead of writing your own page for the subject. Age * You Must be Age 13, Or Older to access the wiki and it's contents. * To comply with COPPA and wikia's rules, we will not allow anyone under the age of 13 to be using this wiki. Anyone caught as such will be requested to leave and shut down their account, if not, we will take it to wikia to shut down the violator. Opinions *Any opinion-based enforcement, such as forcing someone to like an specific scene, is strictly prohibited. Let people have their opinions about any scene, film, or episode of any star wars media, as yours can be accepted alongside theirs. *You cannot place any opinon-based "information" as fact in an article, if you do it will be reviewed for being biased in favour of opinion. *Real-world Political and religious discussion will not be tolerated, since it has little to do with the star wars universe, is sensitive to some people, and annoying for those roleplaying or just generally don't care. Discussions * Threads, comments and posts that solicit upvotes will be deleted. * Spamming, trolling, or vandalizing of any kind will be deleted and you will be warned. * Off-topic conversations will be deleted. * Threads which have the pure intent of misleading or taking a topic out of context will be removed. You will be warned if the title is not relevant to the post. The relevancy of your post's title will be judged by the moderators. * Star Wars versus Star Trek isn't banned from being discussed on The Chatroom and Discussions Forums, despite being banned from being A Crossover Roleplay. However, if The Discussion starts getting very heated, The Moderators will ''put A Stop to the discussion. Users *Treat Others With Respect. To mock another user brings an bad image onto the community;and causes unnecessary drama. *With Drama being said;Do not bring any quarrels you may have with other users on other wikis and sites onto here. Keep it in the site that should be involved. *Sockpuppeting is prohibited. Sockpuppeting is to go on another account to evade an ban or cause more chaos within the community. Doing so will get you banned and if you go further wikia will be contacted and from there you will be banned. *Do not pretend to or act like you have rollback, moderator or higher status. For Example, you cannot recreate the automated "Welcome!" message when an user first starts contributing, other examples include threatening to ban users even though you have no tools/powers to enact/issue such threat, rollbacks pretending to be moderators, moderators pretending to be bureaucrats, and acting like you are above an rollback or higher when you probably aren't. *Once again to comply with wikia's regulations, Users are not allowed to impersonate other users or famous people. Advertising *Don't be A shill. An shill is an human or bot who publicly advertises and pretends to "personally" and/or "sincerely" endorse it, when infact said person is paid by the creators of what is being advertised to promote it. *In General, do not advertise or promote something even if you aren't paid to do so. RP rules See for Recommended Roleplay Formatting and Styles. * Roleplays That do have Sexual Content are allowed, but must STRICTLY be in A Private Message and kept at PG-13 Level. It should also be done with consent. Characters and Starships *Characters cannot be revived an indefinite amount of times. The Only Exception are Roleplays where it clearly contradicts future events of official media and Our Roleplays. In Such Cases, The Roleplay is deemed non-canon. ** As A Example, If Obi-Wan dies Prior to A New Hope, then that roleplay is retconned since it clearly contradicts the movies and even our own roleplays. ** As Another Example, if A OC Character dies in A Roleplay, and the Roleplay is stated to take place BEFORE another roleplay in universe where they are seen alive, then that is also retconned. ** The Only Exceptions to the above rules are if you can find some way to revive the character. *Users are not allowed to have their character or characters constantly target the same characters or places (unless if said character or location is made by the user), or send out manhunts, Create Organizations to hunt, or bounties on/for a character for illogical reasons. *Don't Claim another user's character as your own, regardless of it being an character someone off-site or not. ** Do Not Control other users' characters. *History is not necessary for a page, but is encouraged. It must start with the character's first appearence in roleplay and cannot contradict any roleplay-based events. ** For History Pages, don't write the entire backstory of the character and only write content related to Roleplay. I.E Don't Write every episode of The Clone Wars Captain Rex appears in on The Captain Rex Page, nor should you add everything related to Obi-wan in The Phantom Menace, as there are Literal Wikis for That thus adding that here pointless and Extraneous. In Short, Only write about where they appear in Roleplay. *Official Characters made by lucasarts (and therefore disney) in roleplay cannot contradict the actual canon. *Don't make pages for characters who play minor roles or haven't appeared in Roleplay. Exceptions include characters getting retconned and need to have A New Roleplay as A Redo. *Godmodding, excessive dodge spamming or instantly blocking is strictly prohibited, Especially when it's extremely obvious. *Don't Have A Character end A Planet, City, The Whole Galaxy or Otherwise comparable one-shots in A Single Post unless there's A Reasonable Justification for it. Only Exception are Superweapons with proven Planetary Firepower, However, these Superweapons should be used in A Limited and Scarce Manner. *Comparable to characters not being revived indefinitely, Starships shouldn't be constantly reconstructed or Produced, especially Superweapons such as The Malevolence. Exceptions to this rule include generic and common background starships such as The Republic's Venators. *Superweapons should only be one at A Time, unless otherwise approved for ONLY A Few more by A Administrator. Allowed Superweapons should be used with large gaps inbetween when they are used. *All Superweapons should have A Cooldown before firing. You wouldn't want the roleplays to be like this video now, would you? *No Deity, OP character, joke character, or serious character can be stronger then Mickey Mouse. *If A Character is sent to Purgatory, becomes A Force Ghost, or anything similar, they are not allowed to "return" under most circumstances - With the exception of Roleplays stated to take place before their death (though these are limited), Temporarily come back (though must return to the afterlife when the roleplay is finished, time travel undos (don't use these all the time to constantly undo deaths, just use sparcely and make sure you know the consequences of this), Time Travel meet-ups in general (also limited) and clones. If you feel an character should be nerfed or not be allowed in roleplays take it up with an admin along with it's creator. Locations *An Location must be set for the roleplay (Can be on an planet, starship, moon, etc.) *You can take over an location, but atleast have an plan, goal, reason, and/or storyline as to why it's taken over. It's best for an location that was officially made by disney or lucasfilm to be temporarily conquered to avoid traffic (I.E lots of people wanting to use the location, but it's conquered). If the location was made by you, it can be conquered as long as need be. *Any Important Location or planet cannot be destroyed, I.E Mustafar, Tatooine, or coruscant, as they are vital to the storyline. This means any important building (such as the senate building) and city will be any rebuilt. Crossovers *While Crossovers are indeed allowed, you should keep in mind you are roleplaying in both A Star Wars-centric world and site, so most roleplays should be kept to star wars exclusively anyway. *A Crossover should not be made just for the sake of having A Crossover. *The Other Franchise should atleast have A Connection to Star Wars, Thematically. A Horror Film or A Adult Cartoon obviously won't have much association with Star Wars beyond maybe references where SW is portrayed in the same fictious manner reality does. *Don't have A Crossover where the other franchise clearly has nothing to do with star wars or any connection in-universe or thematically. *The Other Franchise should be around the same target ages as Most Star Wars media. Things Like Ponies where it's clearly aimed at A Younger Audience with different themes, Ideals, Lessons and morals shouldn't be part of Roleplaying. Also Includes media aimed towards A Older Audience then the Star Wars TV Shows and Movies, since the roleplaying is mostly based off those (some novel, comic, Games and other star wars media are exceptions to this *There must be A Explanation for why Characters from another franchise are in A Star Wars-centric world, or why Star Wars Characters are in the other franchise's worlds. *The Worlds of star wars and the other franchise being the same reality is disallowed. *All Characters should return to Their Reality Once Finished. *All Crossovers done are non-canon to our roleplay and should not have A Mainspace Article. The Only allowed method is for users to make subpages of their userpage that detail Crossover Roleplays, A Blog that does the same, or other such none mainspace method. *Star Wars meets Star Trek is banned, Due to being Highly Controversial. You can 'Discuss' it, But You can't 'roleplay''' it. Punishments for breaking these rules *Warnings *Blocks and Minor Bans (an hour, 1-3 days or Any custom date that is below 1 Week) *Major Bans (1 week, 1-2 months or any custom date below 3 Months) *Indefinite Bans *Possible demotion Category:Browse